


Mr December

by DodgerBear



Category: God’s Own Country
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Johnny’s insecurities come to the surface when Deirdre signs him up for a charity event.





	Mr December

 

 

 

 

 

Deirdre was acting very strange when she came home from her weekly bingo night. It was early October and the dark nights were really cutting in so Johnny and Gheorghe made sure she got a lift to and from the village every week. Deirdre had protested at first. She’d had her driving licence since she was twenty years old and was still perfectly capable of driving herself but Johnny argued until she was so tired of his nagging that she agreed. Of course, on the inside she loved that her lads cared about her so much that they would put themselves out like that just to make sure she was safe. On this particular night Gheorghe had popped out to collect Deirdre while Johnny cleared away the supper dishes. Johnny noticed as soon as she got home that his Nan was hiding something. 

“What’re you smirking at?” He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the door frame. 

“Nowt.” Deirdre replied with feigned outrage. 

“You’re up to summat.” He argued. 

Gheorghe nodded firmly. “She has been acting very suspiciously all the way home.”

Deirdre shot him a look like he’d betrayed her. 

“Come on. Out wi’it.” Johnny demanded with a weary sigh. 

Deirdre coughed delicately. “Alright. If you must know...I’ve signed you two up for some community service.”

Johnny let the words settle in the air and shared a glance with Gheorghe, who was frowning slightly. 

“This is usually what happens if you do not go to prison, yes?”

Johnny snorted a laugh. “Aye. That’s right. But I think whatever she’s got planned for us could be worse.”

Deirdre settled herself in her armchair and set her features in a determine gaze. “Kathy from the WI...remember her, John? She were a dinner lady when you were in infants...”

“Aye Nan. Get to the point eh? Sun’s gunna be up before we find out our fate.” Johnny muttered and Gheorghe smirked at him. 

“Right. So she’s raising some money fer the village hall. Tombolas, bake sales, raffles, domino cards, naked calendar of the blokes in the village, sponsored leg waxing. That sort of thing...” Deirdre explained, picking up pace as she got to the end of the sentence. When she stopped she paused and waited for the inevitable overreaction. 

“You did not sign us up for leg waxing, did you Deirdre?” Gheorghe sighed heavily and closed his eyes. 

“What?” Johnny was confused but his brain finally caught up with his hearing as he processed Deirdre’s words. “Oh God. No! No way!”

Deirdre smirked wickedly. “It’ll be fine, lad. All very tasteful. Don’t want to be killing off all the old ducks with dodgy tickers in the village.”

Johnny was blushing furiously. “No. I can’t Nan.”

“Of course you can! I’ve seen plenty of yours and Gheorghe’s bits and bobs over the years. Neither of you have got owt to be ashamed of, have you!” 

Gheorghe’s eyes widened in distress. “What are you talking about?”

“What...you two makin’ midnight dashes to the bathroom in your birthday suits? Seen it more times than I can count.” She told him matter-of-factly. 

“Jesus Christ.” Johnny muttered and rubbed his eyes tiredly. “I’m not gettin me kit off for a bunch of old grannies.”

“Tough. You’re already signed up and the photo shoot is tomorrow. Can’t back out now and leave poor Kathy in the lurch.” Deirdre clapped her hands and stood up. “I’m off to bed. Thanks fer picking me up Gheorghe. Night lads.”

Then she was gone. Gheorghe and Johnny looked at each other for a moment without speaking and then Gheorghe started to laugh. 

“It could be fun.” He chuckled. 

“Not sure you learned the right meaning fer fun, love.” Johnny shook his head and gave a tiny smile. 

Gheorghe approached his boyfriend and slid his arms around his middle. “Maybe I just want to see you naked.”

“Come upstairs and I’ll show you right now.” Johnny grinned and leaned to peck a kiss to Gheorghe’s lips. 

“It _is_ for charity.” Gheorghe added softly. 

“Dint realise I were living with an exhibitionist.” Johnny smiled. 

“And I did not realise both of us are living with a voyeur.” Gheorghe replied with a grin. 

“Aye. Today is full o’surprises.”

Gheorghe kissed him softly. “Let’s go to bed. We need our beauty sleep tonight if we are going to be photographed tomorrow.”

The darker man led his partner by the hand to the stairs while he continued to protest. 

“I haven’t agreed to owt yet.”

Gheorghe laughed softly. “But you will. You would never let Deirdre down.”

Johnny almost wasted his breath arguing but decided at the last second not to bother. Gheorghe was right. Gheorghe was always bloody right. 

 

Johnny was the most uncomfortable he’d ever been in his life when he stood in the village hall surrounded by women. He’d grown up with these people and the very thought of taking his clothes off in front of them made him shudder. 

“Nan...don’t think I can do this.” He exhaled shakily. 

Deirdre glanced at her grandson and noticed he was shaking on the spot and looking ill. She instinctively knew this was not the time to be her usual brash and pushy self. She reached out and placed her hand on his arm. 

“You’re alright, love. I’ll ask Kathy if we can clear the room out. Just you and the photographer. You’ll be fine. There’s eleven other lads doing it. You’re not on your own.”

Johnny looked around the room and frowned at all the fit men waiting for their photo to be taken. There was a couple of older blokes there, probably for either comedy value or to make up the numbers but the fit, young blokes were definitely the majority. Mike the fireman with his broad chest. Rob the mechanic with his husky eyes and tattooed arms. David the vet with his nerdy chic black framed glasses. Young Dylan the soldier with muscles on top of muscles. And then there was Gheorghe. His Gheorghe. There wasn’t a day that went by that he didn’t thank his lucky stars he managed to bag the most beautiful man in the world. Now the whole village was going to see exactly what he saw in him, from a physical point of view. Nobody really got to see the real Gheorghe. His man was reserved and private, only really showing himself when he was comfortable at home. He would act like an idiot in front of Johnny when nobody else was around. Like a few weeks back when the weather was unseasonably warm at the end of September and they were mucking about in the river. Gheorghe did a ridiculous impression of Jaws, soundtrack included, and then a theatrical sketch of being pulled under the water’s surface. Johnny cried with laughter at his amazing man and fell into his arms when he resurfaced next to him. They’d kissed and laughed there until the sun set and Johnny knew he would treasure that memory until his dying day. Tiny, ridiculous moments like that over the last few years all combined into one when Johnny thought about Gheorghe. In all honesty, he couldn’t imagine life without him. If he ever did try to picture it...well, it wasn’t really a life at all. All the colour, light and laughter Johnny didn’t previously know existed in the world centred around this man. 

“John? Come with me.” Gheorghe took his hand and gently led him out into the hallway. People were milling around and making Johnny more nervous. In all his 26 years he’d never seen so many people in the village hall. Gheorghe smiled reassuringly and opened the door to the cleaner’s cupboard. Once inside he closed the door and wedged it shut with a mop handle. 

“Take some breaths. It’s okay.”

Johnny smiled shakily. “Sorry. I’m being a pansy.”

“A flower?” Gheorghe scrunched up his face. 

“Means I’m being weak.” Johnny explained and Gheorghe just smirked. 

“Will I ever get used to all of these strange little expressions?”

“Probly not. I’ll just make up more if you do.” Johnny smiled widely. 

Gheorghe reached up slowly and caressed Johnny’s cheek lightly. “You do not need to do this. Not if you really can’t. It is not your job to make everyone else happy here.”

Johnny huffed out a breath. “What calendar only has eleven months?”

Gheorghe was still tenderly stroking Johnny’s sharp cheekbone. “So we do a group photo for one month instead...it will not be the end of the world. I want you to be happy.”

“I _want_ to do it.” He sighed. “But I’m just so nervous.”

“Why are you nervous?”

Johnny felt his face flush with heat. “All the blokes...they’re all so perfect looking. Wi’ their tans and muscles and what not. And you! You’re just a walkin wet dream, you are! I mean...I get a hard-on just _thinking_ about you gettin your kit off! But me...I’m just...flat. I’ve got a pigeon chest and chicken legs. I’ve got six hairs on me chest. I look like a fuckin wardrobe.”

Gheorghe gasped. “Is that really how you see yourself?”

“Aye.” Johnny sniffed. “Mostly I do.”

“I am a terrible boyfriend. If you think those things I am not doing a good job of telling you what I see. I don’t not see any of those things you say about yourself. I see something so different. I should be telling you those things more often.”

“What dya mean?” Johnny frowned. 

Gheorghe smiled softly. “I see the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen. The way your face creases into a big smile. I see your strength. It is subtle, yes, but you are very strong. I have seen you wrestle a pregnant ewe when she is fighting with all she’s got. I’ve seen you corral cows big enough to trample you to death. I watched you care for Martin until the day he died, you had physical and emotional strength I wish I never had to see. You may not have muscles like those men out there but you are strong, John. And you have the most perfect backside I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Johnny burst into unexpected laughter and held onto Gheorghe while he giggled. Gheorghe’s arms encircled him and they held each other close, simply laughing and breathing each other in. When they pulled back Johnny pressed his forehead to Gheorghe’s. “I dunno how I got so lucky wi’you, love.”

Gheorghe kissed him sweetly. “I love you.”

They kissed again for a few seconds just to reset their emotions. When they pulled away Johnny smiled. 

“Come on. Let’s get this done. Cow’s are gunna need their tea soon.”

Gheorghe smiled in surprise. “You are going to do it?”

“What...and have you pressed up against ten other blokes in the buff for a group photo? Bollocks to that!” Johnny teased. 

Gheorghe laughed happily while he removed the mop handle and opened the door. When they emerged Deirdre was waiting for them in the hallway. Both men blushed but she just grinned at them. 

“Sorted yourselves out?”

“Aye.” Johnny nodded. “I’m ready.”

“Alright. Mr May and Mr December. Follow me.” She beamed and headed down to the main hall. 

 

Johnny was Mr May, because his birthday fell in May. He went first and held his breath for the full five minutes it took to have his photo taken with a strategically placed bale of hay. Gheorghe’s gentle encouragement helped him grit his teeth until it was over and then he quickly dressed. Gheorghe was Mr December because that’s when his birthday fell, and he looked bloody adorable in a Santa hat. In _only_ a Santa hat. Johnny tried not to gawp at the perfect man in front of him. Johnny helped set him up for the photo, which involved him standing with a slight turn of his hips so the camera caught the curve of his backside. He smiled in his usual shy way as he held a sprig of holly in front of him to hide his private parts. Johnny stepped back and swallowed hard as the tried to think pure thoughts. It was so difficult to keep his mind on track when Gheorghe was in front of him looking like sex on a stick. With his muscular yet soft frame and his olive skin, Gheorghe could make him drool in a desert. 

Kathy stood beside Johnny and whistled under her breath. “He’s a fine specimen of a man, int he?”

Johnny blushed but nodded. “Aye. He’s beautiful.”

Kathy glanced up at him and smiled warmly. “You’re not so bad yourself lad. You two are gunna have all the lasses after you when this calendar goes on sale.”

Johnny snorted a laugh. “Much good that’ll do them.”

“Oh aye. Only got eyes fer each other. Your Nan tells me you’ve bin together fer a while.”

Johnny smiled over in Gheorghe’s general direction. “Four year next Spring.”

“That long? So you know all his quirks by now eh.”

“Aye. He’s got a few.” Johnny gave a dry chuckle. It was a bit of a paradox for him to be so intensely private but also wanting to talk so passionately about his favourite subject. “But so do I.”

“No doubt. Human nature, int it? But yer happy. That’s all that matters at end of t’day.” Kathy smiled fondly at Johnny. 

“Spose so.” He agreed. 

Gheorghe was pulling on his jeans and smiled over when he caught Johnny’s eye. Johnny flicked his eyes over his boyfriend and winked, relaxing now it was all over. 

“Go on, you’re free to go. Thanks Johnny pet. You’ve bin a big help today.” Kathy rubbed his arm. 

“S’alright.” He acknowledge and headed over to Gheorghe. 

“Better now?” The darker man asked gently. 

“Be much better when we’re home, cows are fed and I get to see Mr December up close like.” Johnny murmured with a shy smile. 

Gheorghe tipped his head back and laughed. “Let’s go. I’d like to get to know Mr May a little better too...”

In a world of their own, they continued to flirt while Deirdre and Kathy looked on fondly. 

“They make a lovely pair.” Kathy remarked. 

Deirdre couldn’t dampen the smile on her face. “Oh aye. Our John’s landed on his feet with Gheorghe, that’s fer damn sure.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would totally buy that calendar 😂  
> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think 🧡


End file.
